Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-38742974-20190902081607/@comment-27266084-20190904043145
I'd like to get into this conversation as well. There are many points that I do agree with but I'll focus more on the issues I found. "Right, when he's touching something that is conductive and which directly contacts his skin, and not his clothing." "When Zeke and Cole hug, they aren't bare chested while they're doing it - there's no skin on skin contact." Unfortunately for these statements, clothing does NOT insulate electricity as much as you believe. Third degree burns isn't that avoidable, especially when you shoot regular civilians, clothed, at the chest. Even if he's not directly attacking them, Cole lifting a metal support tower for Zeke to crawl under, making contact with Zeke on areas that isn't clothed, Kuo touching his face, standing on a truck, climbing up metallic structures and holding Trish in his hands seem to contradict your point of him always being electrified. Plus, the Corrupted also seem to have taken lots of pot shots, even pinning him down: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucgKvuzHEWw&t=2m11s And ensnaring him with an elongated tongue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4Jb_8dwi_g&t=6m46s He cannot be easily protected by an automatic electric field, much less using it more than blasting away anything in one direction. And his weakness to water is one of the few unstable weaknesses Cole has without constant logic or excessive explanation. It's just there, no matter how unreasonable it is. Jiffletta: "it has been proven in the games that an ordinary human can use a stun baton to completely stop Alex from attacking him." Nkstjoa: "Alex Mercer may be more vulnerable to electricity than I gave him credit for" Alex having a weakness/vulnerability/limitation to electricity is, as said, debatable, considering this "ordinary human" survived an infected hellscape as the sole survivor of an operation team, killed a Runner(Similar physique to Mercer) by himself and kept up with the one and only while equipped with a stun baton that is pulsing with explosive energy. Despite having a powerful electrocuting weapon, Alex can still recover impressively well. Nearly as any human being flinching away from a tase rod. Or like the Hydra (No point saying it's a different infected, because they are of the same strand) finding an electric prod sedation easily adaptable to. Or Heller being immune to tearing down a substation. Plus, their utilities of the same element is barely that conveniant against strong infected, since barely one soldier ever uses the same stun baton Cross has. "I seem to recall it being a conscious decision on his part to cause a storm that night, but fair enough, I may be misremembering that aspect." Actually, Cole can manipulate the weather with an Ionic Storm/Vortex. Just that having a thunderstorm iin the battlefield for Cole s like giving an endless supply of biomass to Alex. "Alex can run faster, undoubtedly, but he doesn't need to outrace Cole, he needs to outrace the lightning, and thats a race he won't win." Actually, he does need to outpace Cole to dodge his lightning. It's called aim-dodging. Like a gunman fighting someone who's faster than the eye could track. It comes down to who is faster. "Alex was nearly killed, completely, by a tactical nuke. A single scrap of Alex's living flesh survived - its irrelevant he could regrow from that for what I'm talking about here. Point is, a tactical nuke nearly completely killed Alex. A full size nuke, in Infamous 2, failed to kill The Beast, despite being launced right at his face. He got hit, and just reformed easily, no harm, no foul, no problem. Cole still managed to beat down The Beast in the games final battle." This one's a little bit harder to explain but Ghost Rider Vs Lobo pretty much detailed it. Despite The Beast surviving a point-blank nuke, he still got injured to a major degree, taking him more time to fully regenerate than "a few seconds". If by regenerating from a few atoms is considered "no problem", so should Alex Mercer with his guts being the last traces of him. Just like Supreme Hunter, he can regenerate from a puddle, if he wasn't scattered across the ocean, too weak and lumbering to pull himself back against the waves. He's lucky enough to get a crow to save him. And after regenerating, he was walking down the street with "no harm". However, John isn't a fighter like Cole, and pain tolerance isn't his specialty. The only damage Cole ever did was destroy half of the Beast's face and crack his chest open. He was already beaten up into a pulp similar to their first fight, only Cole was powerful enough to stand on his ground and fire off the RFI before White could recover. Beating up a regenerative entity into submission without anymore will or drive to fight isn't exactly the same as a merciless near-death explosion.